The present invention relates to a high efficiency symmetric CMOS charge pump architecture and circuit design that can be used in phase-locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizers. The PLL application examples include but are not limited to radio frequency receivers and transmitters for all wireless communication standards including cellular 2.5 G/3 G/4 G wireless communications, optical fiber communications, network communications and storage systems.